mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Fitch
Jon Fitch is the current WSOF welterweight champion who also fought notably for the UFC. Latter Half of Fitch's UFC Career He most recently defeated Ben Saunders and fought a rematch with Thiago Alves. The winner would receive a title shot against the winner of Josh Koscheck vs. Georges St. Pierre. Fitch defeated Alves via unanimous decision. He did not receive his title shot as promised, as Dana White found the fight unsatisfying in many ways. Fitch played the waiting game since the August fight. In October, he was quoted as saying he wanted to fight the winner of the fight between the debuting Jake Shields and top contender Martin Kampmann. If Fitch defeated either of those men, surely that would be enough to earn his second title shot. He was instead set to face Jake Ellenberger at the start of 2011. After B.J. Penn defeated Matt Hughes in November 2010, Fitch was pulled out of the Ellenberger fight to face Penn. The two veterans fought to a majority draw. Fitch was next set to fight an immediate rematch against Penn. Fitch was quickly injured. He was replaced with former WEC welterweight champion Carlos Condit. After recovering, Fitch hung in limbo without an opponent. He stated that the only two fights he would take were as follows: a rematch with B.J. Penn for a title shot or a rematch against Georges St. Pierre for the title belt. The UFC management called his bluff and Fitch waited.. and waited some more. He finally agreed to face up-and-coming prospect Johny Hendricks. Hendricks defeated Fitch via a stunning twelve-second knockout for his first decisive loss in the UFC and only his second UFC loss overall. It really set the rankings ablaze. After another lengthy hiatus, Fitch next signed to welcome middleweight veteran Aaron Simpson to the UFC welterweight division. He was unfortunately injured and forced to pull out of the fight. After recovering, Fitch next faced prospect Erick Silva in Silva's native Brazil, defeating Silva via an impressive unanimous decision. Fitch next signed to face former middleweight title contender and deadly grappler Demian Maia in February 2013, losing a dominant unanimous decision to the world class jiu jitsu ace. Fitch was then shockingly cut from the UFC's roster. World Series of Fighting Fitch was turned down from Bellator and soon signed with World Series of Fighting. He was rumored to be making his debut against fellow UFC veteran Gerald Harris. Instead Fitch next made his debut in a rematch against Josh Burkman. Burkman dropped and choked Fitch unconscious with a guillotine choke submission in just forty-one seconds. After an understandable layoff, Fitch was next rumored to be set to face the winner of the matchup between UFC veterans Jorge Santiago and Gerald Harris. Instead he next fought newcomer Marcelo Alfaya defeating Alfaya via a close decision. Fitch next signed to fight fellow UFC veteran and WSOF welterweight champion Rousimar Palhares. Palhares pulled out of the fight and was replaced by WSOF newcomer and UFC veteran Jake Shields. Shields was unfortunately injured a month or so before the bout was set to take place. He was replaced by Josh Burkman who himself was replaced by WSOF newcomer and UFC veteran Dennis Hallman. Fitch defeated Hallman via a dominant unanimous decision. With the victory Fitch earned another shot at Palhares' title. Palhares defeated Fitch via a first round kneebar submission. After some recovery time Fitch fought fellow UFC veteran Yushin Okami for the next shot at the vacant belt against Shields. Fitch defeated Okami via an impressive if unentertaining unanimous decision. Fitch next fought João Zeferino for the vacant WSOF welterweight title (Palhares had been stripped of it). Fitch defeated Zeferino via unanimous decision to win the title. Fitch then defended his title at Madison Square Garden against Jake Shields, defeating Shields via unanimous decision for his first successful title defense. Fights *Jon Fitch vs. Shonie Carter - The fight was Fitch's middleweight debut. *Jon Fitch vs. Thiago Alves 1 - The fight was considered a big upset later on, and it was a big fight for both young men. The rematch, set soon, will show how far both have come. *Jon Fitch vs. Luigi Fioravanti - Fitch had a five-inch reach advantage and a three-inch height advantage as well. *Jon Fitch vs. Roan Carneiro - Roan Carneiro put up one of the best fights against Fitch in his career, taking the renowned wrestler down twice. *Jon Fitch vs. Diego Sanchez - The fight was for the number one contendership for the welterweight title. With the win, Fitch earned a shot at Georges St. Pierre. Fitch instead had to defeat Chris Wilson first. *Jon Fitch vs. Chris Wilson - The fight was the UFC debut of Chris Wilson. *Georges St. Pierre vs. Jon Fitch - Fitch's first -- and currently only -- loss in the UFC, the fight was for St. Pierre's UFC welterweight title. *Jon Fitch vs. Akihiro Gono - After the fight, Akihiro Gono was cut from the UFC. *Jon Fitch vs. Paulo Thiago - The fight was Paulo Thiago's first loss in his mixed martial arts career. *Jon Fitch vs. Mike Pierce *Jon Fitch vs. Ben Saunders - Ben Saunders was a late replacement for Thiago Alves. It was only his second loss in his career. *Jon Fitch vs. Thiago Alves 2 - The fight was a welterweight number-one contender matchup. Thiago Alves came in overweight. *Jon Fitch vs. B.J. Penn - The two veterans fought to a majority draw. *Jon Fitch vs. Yushin Okami - The fight was the welterweight debut of Okami and it was a WSOF welterweight title eliminator. Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Wrestlers Category:WSOF champions